Her Cursed Tears
by Kawaiiz Otakus
Summary: Hikari- as graceful, polite, and shy as a deer. Emiko- as bubly ad beautiful as a Blue jay. But none of the Sohmas could've guessed they actually transform into these animals! YukixOc, KyoxTohru and MomijixOc


Me: Uhm, well... I didn't exactly like where my fan fiction was going...well, actually, I couldn't get it to actually go anywhere...It pretty much ended in disaster in my mind. So, I'm making this new fan fiction about fruits basket, so, I hope you enjoy, plus, I'll be writing a Soul Eater fan fiction soon! ( p.s., this fan fiction starts after Tohru stopped the curse. But, for some reason, the curse came back, in my story.

**Disclaimer: CrazehNinjaOnSugarHighs does not own Soul Eater.**

Her Cursed Tears

Chap 1, The fawn and Blue jay.

_**Kyo's P.O.V.**_

Damn rat, always being a smart ass! It's not like I knew Tohru was sitting right behind him when I threw that punch. He shouldn't have dodged!

" Kyo-kun, are you still angry?" Tohru asked. God! Why did my stomach fell so fluttery every time she spoke to me! " Hm? Nah, just thinking." I sighed. " Hey, Tohru, Prince. S'up, Orange Top?" asked Tohru's annoying friend, Uo. " DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I snapped. " Or what? You'll get your cat army to attack me?" she smirked.

" Any way, Tohru, there's a new girl." stated Tohru's other friend, Hana. " Hm? Oh yeah! I hear she's in our class, but her little sister's in Hatsuharu and Momiji's!" Tohru looked at me for the last part. Me, Tohru, and the damn rat were all third years now, while Haru and that brat are second years. " Ah, hello, Miss Uotani, Miss Hanajima, Miss Honda, _Stupid cat._" said Yuki.

_**Tohru's P.O.V.**_

While Yuki and Kyo were fighting, I saw a flash of light brown and white. " Hm?" I turned towards the colors, only to see the new girl being harassed by two boys. I guessed they were _really _tall second years. " Uh-uh...Kyo?Yuki?" I freaked out, but no one was listening. " GET THE HELL AWAY!" That got their attention. The girl looked enraged, but the boys stayed still. " Hm? Oh, I think hottie just threatened us." smirked one of the guys. He had dark brown hair, and olive skin. " Let's do a little of this, and a little of that.." the other one smiled, who had black hair and pale skin. " I said get _away._" The girl growled. The boys stayed in place, as the one with black hair went to hug her. The girls green eyes widened in surprise, as she kneed him in the stomach. " When I say stay away, I mean stay away." she glared at the brunette boy. " Get the HELL OUTTA MY SIGHT!" she shouted as the boy ran down the hall. A short girl with blue hair in two pony tails ran up to her. " You okay, Onee-chan?" rang the girls voice, which sounded like the bells at the start of spring.

_**Hikari's P.O.V.**_

" Yes, Emi-Onee-Chan. I'm fine." I knew my voice sounded ice cold, no emotion legible. I had reason. Abusive parents. The head of our adoptive family had a strong disdain for me. Plenty of reasons.

" Uh, excuse me?" a sweet voice asked. I spun around on my heels, only to see a girl with chocolate brown hair and matching eyes. " Oh, hello." I said, trying to sound nice, but probably failing. " Uh, I'm Tohru Honda! These are my friends, Arisa Uotani, Saki Hanajima,and Yuki and Kyo Sohma!" smiled the girl. " Uh...Well..." I struggled to sound friendly. " I'm Hiakari Yasama, and this is my little sister, Emiko." " Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Yasama." smiled the boy named Yuki. " It's a pleasure to meet you to." I calmly said. As much as these people wanted to be friends, I knew I couldn't. Ryo-sama would beat me. Our adoptive family was straight out rich. My adoptive mother was an actress, but she was usually drunk. My adoptive father... He had no job, but he had a great amount of money, just for being a retired surgeon. But, instead of being one of those amazing, un-ordinary families, we were completely normal... That is, besides Emiko and I...

" Hey! Tree Head!" The girl named Arisa Uotani shouted. " Um, Uotani-san, please, refrain from calling me Tree head..." I pleaded. " Whatever. Let's get to class."

_**Magical time skip to end of school, walking home.***_

_**Emiko's P.O.V.**_

We're walking to their cousin, Shigure's house! He sounds fun! But there's a lot of Sakura trees... Hope one of their blossoms doesn't fall on onee-chan's head..

_**Hikari P.O.V.**_

" Hey, Hikari-san?" Tohru wants to begin a conversation with me, I guess. " Yes, Tohru-San?" " Well... Why's your hair light brown with spots of white in it? I was just wondering.." she asked. " Uh..." I'm not a liar, but I can't give away our secret! " I dyed it." I smiled. " Hm... President Takai would be angry if he heard that..." Yuki smiled, as it began to heavily rain. God, I hate rain! Kyo slumped, so I guessed he hates it, too.

_**No one P.O.V.**_

Suddenly, a sakura blossom drifted down, dancing in mid air so elegantly, before reaching it's first resting place on top of Hikari's light brown head. And as it touched her head and her eyes widened in horror, there was a foggy cloud, of light brown smoke, and in the petite girls place, where she once stood, now lay a small, glossy eyed young deer.

**Ninja: Well, uh, hope this didn't suck...**

**Emiko: AW! I know it didn't suck!**

**Read and Review, People!**

**Come on, click the button.. You'll get free cooookkkkieeeees!**


End file.
